Rifts
by crystalgardian
Summary: When rifts are created you can be sent to the strangest places, including back in time! What will Sebastian and Neuro think of each other, will Yako be able to discern Ciel's heart? Who knows what will happen with these four crazy people together!
1. To Begin is To

Forgive me,

I am using this to amuse me while I am sick.... And also because I am having problems with my other fan fiction, hoping this will get the old gears turning but, due to how lightheaded I am feeling, and tired, There will most likely be grievous grammar errors.

I'm always on the lookout for those and I appreciate it when people alert me so I can correct them.

I fear I have switched between tenses in this story but I can't find any switches due to how sick I am, alert me if you find any, I hate it when my stories look sloppy.

EDIT!!!!!!: I added some more description, I am still very sick, my friend who has the same cold had one of her eardrums break so, I am officially kicked out of school until I get better and have to go to the doctor to see if I have the swine flu. I am doing very well if I have it only showing symptoms of a minor cold. But, the symptoms are still causing wooziness and air-headed-ness -.-" So there may e no new chapters for a while.... stupid flu.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN or Kuroshitsuji, Boy though.... If I wished upon a shooting star they sure would be.....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It started out just like any other normal investigation, well as normal as you can get with a demon at your side, tormenting you.

Yako stares at the gloomy gray sky, Ceil beside her, lost in his thoughts, watching crows jump from the shingled rooftops to grab food and nesting materials left by careless shoppers as she lets the feeling of helplessness and despair roll over her, blocking out all other emotions, and wonders,

'Where exactly did it go wrong...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OWOWOWOW!" Yako shrieks as Neuro, smiling oh so innocently, pulls her from the desk she has fallen asleep at, by her hair.

"Louse, If I find you asleep when there is a mystery to be found again, You will no longer have a need for those hair clips." Yako stands up, leaning heavily against the rough wooden desk. Fear the current resident of her face as she quickly attempts to shield her golden locks from Neuro's view.

'Stupid adrenaline really takes it out of you.'She attempts to walk forward a step only to trip over the metal leg of the desk and go sprawling on the floor.

The leg almost seems to gleam evilly. 'Is this my fate? To have all evil things gather around me?' Yako wonders idly as she gingerly picks herself off the classroom's worn linoleum floor, rubbing her nose vigorously.

"Tch, you really are dumber than dirt." Yako turns to Neuro with a gaze of speculation. "How is that even possi- ACK!" Neuro suddenly has a death grip on Yako's neck, effectively strangling her.

"Lets go slave, I have been far too patient with you." Neuro strides out of the plain classroom, made to look otherwise by the late afternoon sun shining through the large windows, as if attempting to claim everything it touches.

He takes care to smack Yako's head against the frame of the doorway, chuckling darkly when she gives him a satisfactory whimper through his strangle hold.

He turns his head in the direction of the mystery. Letting its sweet scent roll through his senses, causing him to drool at its flavor, small as it may be.

'Should I be eating more?' He thinks in the back of his mind as he begins to nearly sprint toward his prey. Although, the mystery somehow smells strange.

No matter, he will easily triumph over anything a pathetic human can come up with.

He always does, after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceil sits in his large leather backed chair reading the paper as he sips the Earl Gray tea that was brought in on the silver platter now sitting, discarded, on the edge of his large oak desk.

Becoming bored with it's contents he throws it unto the shined surface and turns hit chair to the large window through which bright sunlight is streaming. He scowls as he catches a glimpse of his servants running after Pulute. His eyebrows twitch slightly.

'Haven't those idiots managed to catch that stupid mutt yet?' He sighs in exasperation. 'Can nothing get done right unless done by Sebastian?' "Young master," Ceil shows no signs of surprise as he turns his chair back around to face the pale man in a black butler suit. Smiling slightly as if he sees something humorous about Ceil. 'Well speak of the devil...'

Ceil intertwines his hands over his belt and leans back. "Well, what is it Sebastian?" Sebastian's mouth twitches slightly as he leans over, something grasped in his gloved hand.

"A letter young master." Ceil takes the letter and opens one of the many drawers in his desk. From it he takes a silver letter opener. Glancing as he does at the seal stamped on the letter in red wax. "Ah, a request from the queen I see."

He quickly slits open the top of the cream envelope and slides out the neatly written letter inside. His eyes scan the neatly written cursive quickly. He looks up at Sebastion, his periwinkle eye showing a surprising sign of authority.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage, we will be paying a visit to London." Sebastian brings his hand to his middle and bows, his smile though, seems almost as mocking as his deep, almost red, eyes seem smug, as though he has a great prize in his grasp.

"Of course, young master. We will be leaving in an hour when all the preparations have been made.

Ceil stands, grabbing his expensive looking cane from where it was leaning against the pristine white wallpaper. "Good, I will be waiting in here." Sebastian bows again, his black hair sliding gracefully down his face as he does so.

He then leaves the room through the large double white doors, closing them silently behind him.

Ceil stares at the large and highly decorated doors for a moment, then lifts his hand to examine a strange silver ring with a large blue gem adorning his right thumb, obviously made originally for a finger much bigger than the small boys.

"As is our fate." He mumbles under his breath, smiling bitterly as he kisses the ornate ring, its blue tint seeming to change ciel's eye color to a deeper blue, if, for only a moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun dun dun! Evil cliffhanger! Mua ha ha ha!

How will the pair of demons and humans meet? what strange turn of events will occur? Why am I asking you, the readers?

Oh, feel free to throw rotten foods and the like at me I may not continue this, it depends on the feedback I get. This was just to waste time as I battle against both a cold and writers block for my other fan fiction.

Hey guess what? Colds suck. Reviews will make me better faster so start typing!

Be sure to press that shiny review button, it makes you feel happy and fluffy!


	2. Foundational Cracks

Zomg! I updated! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think, it's really long... And it took forever to write too.

Yay for randomness: Chicken pot pie!

Um, I really rushed this chapter so it's not very good.

EDIT! I redid everything after looking it over... (shiver) it was bad.

Disclaimer junk: Tch, I don't own these two wonderful mangas/animes.... unfortunately.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And you sir, being a chemist are the only person able to get those compounds making you the murderer."

Neuro's evil smirk changes in an instant to an innocent smile. "Well, at least that's what sensei told me!" Yako watches Neuro break all the walls surrounding the man with messy hair in a white lab coat and jeans standing in the laboratory facing her.

Her face twitches slightly as she looks around the room.

All of his inventions covered by white sheets. The ceilings are high and dark. The mysterious inventions glow and buzz under their respective sheets, casting an eerie glow through them. Making for quite a mad scientist look in tall the gloom.

'When he smiles like that the word "shota" comes to mind... Wait, no! what am I thinking!' Yako blushes slightly and fidgets, hoping Neuro won't notice. The man's face falls, and a chuckle escapes his lips, quickly turning into mad laughter that sends shivers running up and down Yako's spine. The aura on the man suddenly seems all wrong. Twisted, dark, and cold.

"Ha Ha, I admit it! i killed them! Ha ha!" The mans eyes twitch and seem to grow darker. Yako feels anger stir up inside her, threatening to rip her apart if she doesn't let them out. 'All those innocent people, some of them fathers! why? Why?!'

"Why?!" Yako cries aloud. Neuro stares at her, mildly surprised as he watches the tears stream down her face and her hands, balled into fists by the edge of her skirt, shake uncontrollably. 'She is not usually this emotional about it.' He thinks as he turns his head to see what the culprit will do.

"I need fifty sacrifices to get my power, the power of gods!" The man screams, his eyes wide, his arms gesturing wildly. Small black wings appear at his back. Very gruesome things, twisting and squirming as though with a life of it's own. They look like lots of worms tied together and died black.

"I only need one more! You fools cannot stop me!" The man shoots his hand out quickly and grabs the police officer next to him and shoves him under the white sheeted object, his other hand pressing something under the sheet.

"GYAAAHH!" The officer's scream echoes through the lab. Yako almost retches. 'Is that what my father would have sounded like when he was murdered?' The murderer pulls off the white sheet.

A strange looking device stands there. A mass of twisted wires and metal, but most prominently standing out, a large circular glass. The insides are red. Deep red. 'Is that what I think it is?' As Yako watches, more red liquid slides up a tube and into the machine, completely filling it.

Yako takes a step back, only to run into Neuro. Who places two hands on her shoulder, tightly. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "Now where do you think your going, dog saliva." Yako hyperventilates and begins to whisper over and over, "All those people, Oh all those people."

The man cackles, almost screaming as he slams his palm into a large red button, his completely black eyes shine madly.

"Why is it always red." Yako mutters. Too scared to think of anything else. Neuro does not look alarmed. On the contrary, he looks almost madly delighted. "Sensei says that whatever that thing is it won't work." He says it so innocently, Yako wonders how he pulls it off.

"SHUT UP!" The Lab guy pulls out a rather large gun and aims it directly at Yako! Yako blinks and stares down the barrel blankly. Just as he goes to pull the trigger, A gunshot is heard. The lab guy looks surprised as he falls back, blood gushing out of his forehead.

"Yako, are you alright?" Yako recognizes Sasazuka's calm, blank voice and can imagine him behind her with a smoke plume coming from his gun. Neuro's grip on Yako's shoulder get tighter, and tighter, and tighter. Yako can imagine Neuro's face, and it's not a pretty one. "He's furious, he didn't get to eat the mystery, Oh please don't let him break my shoulders into match wood!'

Suddenly a loud whirring begins, the floor rattles menacingly and the room gets brighter.

Yako's head nearly does a three sixty without Neuro's help as she turns toward the machine. Neuro momentarily loses his grip as the floor shakes. He was not anticipating this.

many things are moving and spinning and who knows what else. Suddenly, with a large snap, there is a crack in.... the air? It seems to leak light. Causing Yako to gasp. 'It's so pretty...' The crack gets bigger and bigger, throwing the room into more and more light until, with a large crash it bursts open.

The bright light causes Yako to cover her eyes or be blinded. The hole of light begins to suck, like a black hole, only worse. First in goes the dead criminal's body, sliding across the floor, leaving a bloody trail. Then it leaves the floor and flows into the hole of light. Yako, still covering her eyes, feels her footing slip.

"KYAA!" Yako screams as she flies toward the hole, It picked her up much easier than the criminal. She almost faints and then, suddenly warm arms wrap themselves around her. "Idiot, I need to punish you for making me lose my meal." Neuro's voice hisses from behind her ear as the two collide with the hole, It closes behind them, leaving only a chaotic police force behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sebastian!" Ciel cries as the culprit, caught red handed with the drugs, jumps out the window.

Ciel has been staking out the small house for eight hours. He is cold, he is tired, he is hungry, and he is NOT going to let the stupid dealer get away. He would kill him if thats what it took. The queen had said dead or alive.

Sebastion swoops down and picks up the young earl before giving chase, running almost inhumanly fast. Up and over, in and out, left and right through the maze of the London streets until, finally, the criminal is stuck between a dirty brick wall and Sebastian.

"No! I can't get caught like this!" He screams and pulls a shiny silver hand gun out of his ragged clothes, giving out three loud shots. Sebastian catches them with his elegantly gloved hand.

"Oh? What a pity, I cannot fail however, so it is best that you give up." Sebastian smiles innocently as he drops the mangled lead bullets. Ciel's eye gleams triumphantly as he watches the scene before him. Forgetting that Sebastian is still gripping him around the waist tightly with one hand.

"No! I refuse!" The criminal screams desperatly. 'Perhaps he has gone mad?' Ciel wonders. Suddenly part of the wall next to the man explodes, sending dust swirling through the air.

"Hah! It is my comrades! You idiots will never catch me!" The man jumps through the jagged hole.

"Oh dear, Sebastian, can you be quick this time? I grow tired of this game." Ciel looks at his butler with a bored expression. His childish lip pouting slightly.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian replies. His ever present smile turns to a slight sneer, But, you'll have to order me to." Ciel scowls at the butler. He is not amused by his butler's sudden impudence. 'I don't have time for this.'

"Fine." He pulls off the eye patch covering his left eye, Revealing a strange mark engraved in his eye. It seems to pulse blue with Ciel's every heartbeat."Sebastian Michaels, I order you, under our contract, to capture those men!"

The butler smirks. His eyes playful. "Yes, my lord." He dashes after the criminals. Following their scent. He quickly catches them unawares in a warehouse, their base.

"Got you!" He says playfully. Walking towards them leisurely through the sudden hole that appeared through the steel door. The thugs tense as Sebastian sets the earl down safely behind him. "Please stay here, young master, while I take care of this chore." He turns to the dealers.

"Boys, we aren't going out without a fight, win or die! We'll show this chore boy!" The men rush at Sebastian, pulling out various weapons.

"Oh? Die is it?" His eyes take on an unearthly red glow. "So be it." He disappears from view. The thugs stop, Glancing around, panicking. The leader being three feet away. "What the.... GAH!" Suddenly there is a large hole in his chest, he falls to the ground, blood pooling around him his last expression one of surprise and fear.

One by one, all of the thugs suffer the same fate Screaming and swinging their weapons wildly as a sadistically dark chuckle seems to taunt them from all sides.

As the last thug falls, His arm landing three feet away, Sebastian appears in his former location, blood is splattered all over his right arm. He looks at it, mock concern on his face. "Oh my, my suit has been ruined by those bugs." He licks his sleeve.

Ciel sighs. "Sebastian we should go, the yard will be here soon and I would rather not explain to them." Just as Sebastian turns to face his master, a large snap echoes through the warehouse as a crack of light appears.

In thin air.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Evil cackle) Another evil cliffhanger! Yako and Ciel shall meet next time! Yay!

O.O i actually updated it, wow.

Chapter was rushed...

Reviewers get a cookie!


	3. The Strangest Past

Whoo! I am having problems updating this fic.

By the way, telling me to hurry the crap up. It will only serve to make the chapters come slower.

Much conversation this chapter, no? Makes it hard to describe stuff....

Le gasp! does Yako suspect something?

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful mangas.

EDIT!: Than you darkryubaby for correcting me about the date of Tokyo's name change I'm really glad you spoke up. ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Umph."

Yako attempts to push herself up from the dirt floor only to have two large feet come crashing back down on her back, effectively pushing the rest of the air from her lungs.

'What on earth happened? There was light then this warmth around my body then swirling colors and...' Neuro steps leisurely off her back and Yako snaps up to a sitting position, sucking in air like a whale.

"Hey! Who are you!" Yako turns her head towards the entrance. There is a young boy, perhaps around age twelve, staring accusingly at her. One of his eyes is covered by a patch the other one seems to burn through her.

It reminds Yako of a young girl from one of her cases who had her grandfather murdered and attempted to avenge him. But, the spark in this boy's eye is much stronger. Almost like it has consumed him.

Neuro took another step forward. "Oh my! what have you two been up to?" Yako blinks.

'Two?' She looks up to see a tall man, the same height as Neuro maybe, standing beside the young boy. He is in something like a butler suit from the movies and his right arm is absolutely covered in blood.

Yako glances down and raises her eyebrows. 'So... so many.' She counts the Bodies, twelve in all. She can tell just by looking that they were all killed rather violently and many times by something being jabbed through the chest.

She slowly brings her head up to look at the butler guy again. The rest of his suit is impeccably clean, only the arm has blood on it, how strange.

Her eyes meet with the strange man. Yako refrains from sucking in a loud breath.

His eyes are red and they almost seem to glow, like Neuro's.... Yako glances at Neuro then back at the butler guy.

'No. way.'

"Hey!" The child's voice rings with authority. "I asked who you are!"

Yako blinks and comes down from her thoughts.

"Ah, This is Neuro my assistant and I am Katsuragi Yako, we are private investigators. Nice to meet you!"

The child raises his eye. "Oh? and what was that thing behind you." He seems haughty.

Yako glances behind her. The strange rift of light, is gone. She stands up, and almost falls back again.

"Um, I'm not sure. We were about to arrest this mad scientist murderer, but he grabbed the police man standing next to him and shoved him under this machine of his, I believe he died, and flipped this weird switch. One of my police friends shot the man since he tried to kill me and then this freaky light appeared and my assistant and I got sucked in and, well, here we are." Yako shrugs her shoulders and stares at the lad.

The 'lad' in turn raises an eyebrow and turns to the butler guy. "Well, what do you think of this."

The butler guy smiles.

'No way. But it's so much like Neuro's...' Yako glances between the two again.

"My lord, might I suggest you ask where they came from?" The boy nods in consent and turns to the pair. "Where are you from?" Yako glances at Neuro.

'His turn, I've spoken enough.' Neuro sighs and shifts his foot to bring it down hard over Yako's.

Yako makes no sign of her discomfort, being used to this and not wanting these strangers to think she is some kind of freak.

"We came from Tokyo Japan." The butler raises his eyebrows.

"I have heard of Japan but not Tokyo." Yako blinks.

"But it's the capital." The butler smiles again. It sends chills down Yako's spine.

"If I remember correctly the capital of Japan is Edo." Neuro put on his innocent face.

"Eh? But I though the name was changed to Tokyo in 1867*" The young boy coughs slightly.

"This could be complicated." Yako blinks.

"What do you mean?" The young boy shifts slightly.

"Well, we are still in the eighteen thirties.***" Neuro smirks slightly. Dropping his facade oh so slightly.

"In other words, we have been sent back in time." The boy nods.

"You had better come with me, I am renowned here and my job is to discard of unwanted pests to the queen." He nods to the corpses by his feet. "If anyone can get you back to where you came from it's me, but I would still rather not tangle with the police at this particular moment."

Neuro nods and grabs hold of Yako's head.

"Well then sensei, shall we go?**"

And so, the two meet.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*I got the info from wikipedia so don't quote me on it.

** I realized that I am using a Japanese term without explaining it. Sensei means teacher in Japanese. But, teacher sounds really stupid don't you agree? So I am going to stick with sensei.

*** (cough) Yeah it's a random date, I know it's probably not the real one but work with me here, I need it to be before Tokyo's name change. Plus I'm too lazy to look up the london fire and it's date.

O.O I actually finished another chapter. I am seriously having problems with this fic. Bah it's giving me a headache.

Yup, Ciel's view of this is next and then the next scene. Don't worry it will be entertaining :)

Did you know? I listen to Japanese music whenever I write fics. It gets me in the right mood.

Review! It motivates me!


	4. They Come In Peace

Heh... I decided to look over the previous chapters since it's been awhile. Wow, burn my eyes, I can't believe I thought that was good enough to publish, sorry for making you guys read trash.

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own them.

_____________________________________________________________

Ciel stares with disbelief at the crack that suddenly opened up behind Sebastian. Sebastian himself seems rather shocked.

'What the...'

His thoughts become even more scrambled as a young girl, dressed rather inappropriately, comes tumbling out of the... thing. She lands hard with an "Umph."

Ciel watches as she tries to push herself up, only to be squashed by another figure coming out of the portal. Sebastian's eyes narrow.

Ciel tries to scramble for words as the tall man steps leisurely off of the young girl and she sits up, gasping for breath.

"Hey!" Ciel is surprised to hear his own voice. "Who are you!" More of a demand than a question. He wants answers, and he wants them now.

The girl turns to look at him, her large almond eyes filled with confusion as she takes him in.

Her eyes seem to see straight through his heart. Ciel shivers slightly.

The tall man steps forward, his suit is such a bizzare shade of blue.

"Oh my! What have you two been up two?" His way of speaking reminds Ciel of Sebastian, as if he is hiding something.

The girl gasps under her breath and Ciel turns to see why. Sebastian's arm is still covered in blood. 'I suppose I shall have to explain.' Ciel thinks wearily.

He watches as the girl counts the bodies in front of her, she seems used to corpses.

She looks back up at Sebastian, then glances to the man beside her. Something like shocked recognition folds into her features.

"Hey!" Ciel pulls all the authority of a noble into his voice. "I asked who you are!"

The girl focuses back on Ciel.

"Ah, This is Neuro, my assistant, and I am Katsuragi Yako. We are private investigators, nice to meet you."

I remember Souma being the same way. She is from an eastern country then?

"Oh? and what was that thing behind you?" I need answers, my job is to know what is going on.

Yako, presuming they introduce themselves the same as Souma, last name first, glances behind her. She tries to stand up and almost falls back again.

"Um, I'm not sure. We were about to arrest this mad scientist murderer, but he grabbed the police man standing next to him and shoved him under this machine of his, I believe he died, and flipped this weird switch. One of my police friends shot the man since he tried to kill me and then this freaky light appeared and my assistant and I got sucked in and, well, here we are." Yako shrugs and continues to look at Ciel.

Ciel raises an eyebrow and turns to Sebastian.

"Well, what do you think of this." His eyes say a different story.

'Should we kill them or keep them alive?'

Sebastian smiles and Yako glances between him and her assistant, Neuro. "My lord, might I suggest you ask where they come from."

'So we keep them alive, they might be useful.'

I turn and repeat the question to the strange pair. Yako glances at Neuro and after a moment, begins to speak again.

"We came from Tokyo, Japan."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. "I have heard of Japan, but not Tokyo." he says, mirroring Ciel's thoughts.

Yako's expression is incredulous. "But, it's the capital." She argues.

Sebastian smiles as he continues. "If I remember correctly, the capital of Japan is Edo."

Neuro's face becomes much more child like. "Eh? But I thought the name was changed to Tokyo in 1867"

Ciel puts two and two together and coughs slightly. "This could be complicated."

'Yes, very complicated indeed.'

Yako looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Ciel shifts slightly. "Well, we are still in the eighteen thirties."

Neuro's face suddenly seems more sinister. "In other words," his voice has suddenly become deeper. "We have been sent back in time."

Ciel nods. ﻿"You had better come with me, I am renowned here and my job is to discard of unwanted pests to the queen." He tilts his head towards the corpses at his feet. ﻿"If anyone can get you back to where you came from it's me, but I would still rather not tangle with the police at this particular moment."

Her assistant nods and grabs Yako by the head. "Well then, sensei, shall we go?"

'What have I gotten myself into?' Ciel wonders.

____________________________________________________________

Tada! I did it! YAY!

Review please!


	5. Oh Dear

Yay! I am actually updating! I got sick again :P how smart am I?

Disclaimer: Seriously? You need a disclaimer STILL?!

For some reason, I can't put any POV breaks... they all disappear. Sorry!

Yako continues to stare covertly at the boy sitting opposite her.

His clothes had seemed a bit strange, but a different time? Really?

Neuro pokes her in the back just hard enough for it to hurt. She flinches involuntarily.

"We're here louse." He whispers.

Yako peeks out the windows to see a large, no huge manor right outside, growing even larger as the carriage makes its way down the long drive.

'Just who is this kid?' Yako wonders.

Ciel does his best to ignore the girl's stare.

She is obviously trying to make it look like she isn't staring, and is failing miserably.

Thank goodness the ride is almost over; neither of the strange pair has said anything since getting in. It's unbearably awkward.

The carriage rolls to a halt. The girl, Yako, reaches to open the door. Ciel flips his cane in front of her hand.

Sebastian opens the door and helps Ciel down from the carriage. Ciel begins his walk up the drive as Sebastian turns to help the others.

"Young master!" Ciel suddenly finds himself in a strong grip, too strong for his liking. The said squeezer continues to ramble.

"Finny!" Ciel nearly shouts. "You are choking me!"

Finny immediately drops Ciel, ushering apologies out faster than a fountain pours out water.

Yako chooses this moment to intervene.

"And… this is?"

Sebastian helps Ciel off the ground, as Ciel attempts to brush himself off and look respectable. He clears his throat.

"This is one of the servants. Finnian, our gardener."

Finny bounces up to Yako. "Hi! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Yako looks down at the servant, beaming like sunshine at her.

Somehow he reminds her of a dog, the kind that jump up on you and lick your face with crazy joy.

Suddenly she feels a weight crash down on her head.

"Yes, yes, sensei is very pleased to meet you too." Neuro says in a bored manner as he rests his elbow on Yako's head, in the most painful way possible.

Suddenly the butler-who-might-be-a-demon clears his own throat.

"Might I suggest that we continue our introductions, inside?" He gestures to the wide double doors of the manor.

"Sensei would be happy to!" Neuro beams as he practically drags Yako towards the door.

Yako struggles in Neuro's grip as he pulls her past Sebastian.

"I would like to have a small chat with you." She hears the butler whisper.

"What a coincidence, I would too." Neuro whispers back without missing a beat.

Yako bites her lip nervously.

If she has heard what she thinks she's heard, her hypothesis is most likely correct.

'Oh dear,' she thinks. 'What disaster is going to happen now?'

Yes, it is very short. I'm sorry!

Please review anyway, pwetty pwease?


	6. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
